Why did you leave?
by BlueBird130
Summary: A four shot story, possibly more. Enjoy!


**Hey, wassup? I haven't updated a lot; because I have been playing the super childish- fun game: Animal Jam! If any of ya'll play here is my name (Don't ask me why): Biscut2003. So check me out! ( I am an awesome black/red wolf) This story is kinda sorta a sequel to "A Hero's Beginning," That is not out yet, so just wait. well for the first chapter it might. But the other 3 problably not. So, this is most likely a 4 time shot. One for each kid not counting the not-so-awesome girl "Robins". (Sorry I cant stand them) Just a sad sob fluff story, enjoy! P.S Starts in Bruce perspective.**

"Master Bruce, what have you done?" Alfred said.

I sighed," Brought home a little boy."

He gave me a look," What will you do with him as your role as Batman?" _Oh, what will I do with him…_ I looked at the tiny boy curled up on my leather Portland couch," But, God, Alfred. The only thing that went through my mind was his parents were murdered, like me. SO he is now an orphan. " "Well, now he isn't an orphan. He has you." He gave me an old, kind smile; then walked out of the room with a sleeping little Richard in his arms.

******************************* 6 Months Later**************************************

" But, Daddy! You cant leave! Dick whined. I had to go bring the annoying Penguin back to Arkham, which means Dick would be staying with Alfred. I took a deep, calming breath," I'm sorry chum, I have to go." Go do things he doesn't need to know about. I bent down and scooped him up in my arms. He giggled and shrieked," Ah! Stop, Daddy, Stop!" I eventually tired him out with tickling so I walked him to his room," Good night Dickie." I whispered. " 'Night Tata" He said ever quiter than me. I covered him up and walked briskly out of the room.

" Alfred. Dick is asleep now, I will be getting in my suit. Ok?" I said as I turned the hands of the grandfather clock.

"Very good, Master Bruce," He nodded," I will make sure young Master Richard stays in bed."

By that time I already dressed, using what the Boy Scout calls "Super Human" speed. Yeah right. I got in the Bat Mobile and winced as I sat down on something sharp. I looked down and laughed; it was a crayon drawn picture of a tall figure wearing all black and a little read figure holding hands, along with the _crayons_ that I sat on. _Nice intenions Dickie, next time don't leave traces of what was made with the intentions._ I thought.

 **( 3** **rd** **person at Wayne Manor)**

"Master Richard, Master Bruce told me to put you in bed." Came the starch reply from Alfred Pennyworth. "Aww!" Whined the 5 year old Dick Grayson," Please, can I stay up a little. I am still hungry!" Alfred sighed, smiled then gave in," Ok, I will make my famous _chocolate chip cookies_." That one sentence made Dick estatic," Yay! Thank you so much Alfred!" So the next 20 minutes were spent making cookies and eating them too. Finally, finally they were done, so good 'ol Alfred put Dick to bed. "Good night young Master." But, unfortunately there was a massive storm that woke Dick up at three'o clock at night. *Boom!* "Ah!" He was startled awake, his first instinct was to run to his Daddy's bed. So, that he did; but when he got in there Bruce wasn't in his bed. *sniff* sniff* _He was so scared, where was daddy?_ "*Yawn* Master Richard, *Yawn* Why are you up?" *BANG!* "Ah! Alfred!" Dick ran into his butler's arms, crying in fear and sadness. "There, there. It is only a storm, which is only God cleansing the Earth." More healthy, calming words of wisdom from Alfred. 5 minutes later Dick was tucked in bed with a full, warm stomach filled with warm chocolate cookies.

 *********************************** NEXT MORNING****************************************

 **Bruce's POV**

I was super tired because it turns out it wasn't just the Penquin, it was the Penquin, the Joker, Mr. Freeze, and unfortunately Harleen Quinzel. **( Sorry to all Harley Q. Lovers *coughAnnabeth97coughcoughcough* Hm, had something in my throat I might have spelled that wrong)** So, I ended up almost getting KILLED! Again! I was really looking forward to sleeping to lunch time; but NO my little son Richard Grayson-Wayne had to run in crying," Daddy! Why did you leave?!" He started sobbing after he said that. "Oh, my." Alfred had walked in the room," Master Bruce, you are in big trouble…" So, after hours of persuasion (and Alfred's cookie smell wafted in front of his face) we managed to pry Dick of my leg. "Dick, I am sorry I had to leave; it will happen though. Please let go of me. Please?" As soon as I started pleading he got a devilish look in his eye," Hm… will you do ANYTHING to get me off your leg?" I sighed," Yes, Richard; anything." 5 minutes later I was doing the chicken dance in front of a video camera. "You will never leave without me again, will you Daddy?"

" Yes, Richard I will never leave without you again."


End file.
